For you
by Fayerox1234
Summary: When Cas appears behind Dean beaten up and bloody Dean has to put a case on hold to save Cas. How will Cas survive the pain? Can Dean help Cas?
1. Chapter 1 Long time no sleep

It was half one in the morning but Sam and Dean where still on the road, trying to find a motel to stay the night. Sam was asleep in the passenger seat snoring lightly. the road was quite and sky's a deep purple with no clouds to block the sun and stars that beam so brightly on Sam and Deans sleepy faces.

Dean finds himself slowly slumping forwards out of tiredness, his eyelids start to feel heavy and finds him self drifting off, a minute later he's awoken by the Impala's horn.

"what the hell , was that for?!" Sam asked clearly annoyed for being woken up

"I'm sorry, but you're not the only one who needs sleep in this car and I've been up since six this morning. So suck it up" Dean huffed while Sam just sighed and rolls his eyes at his brother's huffiness

" Dean" Sam said taking a breath to keep himself from yelling at Dean " I'll take over driving for a while, so you can get some rest. Is that ok for you?"

"Please do, princess Sam, thanks for doing me the favor after eight hours." Dean piratically yells in a very sarcastic and annoyed tone.

* * *

Sam and Dean are in a greasy diner in Ohio, Sam has got his laptop out complaining about WiFi 'blah , blah blah' Dean thinks and rolls his eyes ,cause he can't be bothered to listen to his brothers moans, so he just picks at his cheese burger, wondering what pie he should get. A waitress comes over and asks if they want anything else

"Um.. some Blue berry pie and more beer. what about you Sammy?" dean asks making the first eye contact they have all morning

"uh,, nothing thanks" Sam said giving her a quick friendly smile

"k, be back in a sec with your order" She said nodding her head, so her blond curls bounces on her face. as she walks off Sam sees Deans face over the top of his laptop,

"Don't, just don't"

"Do what" Dean says as innocently as he can, Sam sighs and shakes his head as if hes sad for his brother.

The waitress comes back over with the food and drink, and gives Dean a crumpled napkin with her mobile number on and a quick wink "Thanks" Dean said returning the wink. Dean watches her walk away before waving the napkin in his brothers face, but Sam just bats it away with the back of his hand.

* * *

They got back on the road and it wasn't long before they found a motel to sleep in, as soon as they get in Sam whips out his laptop and starts looking at the resent news "Hey Dean, it turns out that there's been a few killings in a near by forest while they were camping"

"any links between the vics?" Dean asked inquisitively

"Yeah it says here that they where newly married couples, all five"

"So mysterious killings, don't know what or who killed them, sounds like our kinda gig"

"Yeah but how about we sleep first?" Sam asked hopefully

" Sounds like a plan." Dean replied lying down on his bed.


	2. Chapter 2 No your staying right here

**A/N **

**Thank you for the review! means a lot**

Dean was out side trying to get signal to call Cas "No bars" Dean sighed to him self , so he had to do it the old fashioned way "Cas , um we need help on a case, err please come. " he looked a Sam and give him a shrug to show that he didn't know what he should say. Dean heard the flutter of wings and he could feel heavy breathing on his neck,"dude seriously, Personal space" Said Dean turning around, but when he did he saw Cas's face he didn't lecture Cas about personal space. His face was scratched and bloody, cas was holding his arm, Dean guessed it was broken "Cas , what happened?" Dean said placing his hands on the injured angle to steady him, Dean could see his legs grow weak

"Demons" Castiel Said before collapsing.

* * *

Cas woke up lying on a motel bed"What happened?" Cas asked sleepily

" err you kinda fainted " Sam said "What happened any way? and is your arm better?"

"um it still hurts when I move it. and well I was in a wood trying to find my brothers because I could sense that they were there not to long ago, When ten or fifteen demons appeared, I killed most of them" Cas said looking embarrassed but sad " but I couldn't fight them all" Cas looked worried and surprised " They got my angel blade, I must get it back" Cas tried to stand up, but it hurt to much.

"You stay here Cas" Dean said giving him a stern look "your still injured and your arm is injured badly"

"Dean you don't understand, I need it back" Cas said standing up ready for him self to be transported elsewhere, he stays where he is, Cas looks at dean confused " Dean I can't go, It isn't letting me"

" Cas you mean your grace has gone?"

"I can't feel it and my back is light like there isn't any wings"

Just like that every thing changed, Demons have the power to kill angels, cas is human and seriously hurt

"um Cas we've dealt with you being human before so we know about that. And the demons with angel blade is that too bad?" Sam asked

"Err well Demons now have the only weapon that can kill Angels, and that isn't good. They can give it to Crowley and and that will end very, very badly. We can't let that happen" Castiel said sitting up, his forehead creasing out of worry

"whoa whoa you stay right there you need rest"Dean said

"but Dean" Cas said putting on his best puppy dog eyes

" No Cas ,its too dangerous and plus your very injured so your not going any where!"

* * *

Sam was snoring lightly in the passenger seat while Cas was in the back lost in his own thoughts and Dean, Dean was driving humming Metallica to him self "cas you should get some sleep, it'll be a while before we get to the bunker."

"Angels don't sleep" Cas said sadly, But Dean could see the tiredness in his eyes.

Thirty minuets later cas was snoring as well, dean found it amusing listening to Sam and Cas snore, to him it sounded like a mini choir of snores, 'talking about Cas snoring I'll have to tell him about human stuff" Dean thought, Deans thoughts were interrupted by Sam and Cas giving of two gigantic snores at exactly the same time which made Dean jump, which then made Sam wake up

"All most there sleeping beauty" Dean said mockingly, at which Sam just huff's.


	3. Chapter 3 We're Home

**A/N**

**This chapter might be a bit short sorry**

Dean pulled the car to the side of the small road out side 'The bat cave' as Dean calls it. Dean touches Sam lightly on the shoulder to wake his up, but he didn't so Dean calls out " Hey sleeping beauty we're here" surprisingly Sam woke up to this what made Dean laugh, while Sam just looked confused.

Dean say Cas steering from the back seat "are we home we home?" He asked rubbing his eyes sleepily

" Yeah" dean replied.

* * *

When they got inside the bunker, Dean shows Cas to his room (its next to Deans in-case cas needs any thing)

Dean rummages in the kitchen cupboards to see if there's any thing to eat "Sam we're out of food, I'm going to the shop, keep an eye on cas while I'm out." he yells to Sam grabbing the keys from the side

" Dean" Cas said in his gravely voice "I don't need to be kept an eye on what would I do?"

"I don't know? Runaway, hurt your self and not healing, I don't know " and with that Dean left

* * *

An hour later Dean is in the kitchen making dinner for Sam, himself and Cas "Sam" Dean yells which one do you want Chicken pie or Pork?"

"err, Chicken please" Sam yelled back


End file.
